No Time Like the Present
'"No Time Like the Present" '''es el septuagésimo séptimo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el vigésimo tercero de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio En la víspera de Navidad, Santa Claus (Lumpy) baja por la chimenea de un apartamento y deja un regalo debajo de un árbol. La luz se enciende, para su sorpresa. Un cansado Handy entra en la sala de estar y mira su regalo debajo del árbol. Lumpy sale por la chimenea. Handy intenta abrir el regalo, pero falla. Muerde la cinta y tira de ella, pero sólo logra apretar más el regalo. Como última opción, toma un cuchillo con los dientes, pero se le cae y se empala en su pie, aparentemente dejando su pie atascado en el suelo. En pánico, Handy encuentra una sierra en su caja de herramientas. Un piso más abajo, Lumpy pone un regalo bajo el árbol de The Mole. The Mole pasa y Lumpy se sorprende al principio. Pero cuando él se sienta en su sofá, Lumpy se da cuenta de que es ciego, y aprovecha para comerse sus galletas. Volviendo al piso de arriba, Handy corta el piso debajo de su pie para liberarse y sacar el cuchillo, pero se queda atrapado en el agujero y hace que el ventilador de The Mole decapite a Lumpy. Un pedazo de su carne sale por la ventana, y otro cae en el tocadiscos, haciendo que se escuchen los gritos de Lumpy. The Mole escucha esto y va a detener el ruido. Handy muerde la cinta de su regalo para salvarse, pero él y el regalo son forzados a través del agujero y su cadáver aterriza en la pila de madera de The Mole. The Mole mueve el brazo del tocadiscos y pone un poco de música de Navidad. Se siente el frío desde su ventana. The Mole lanza el cadáver de Handy en la chimenea. Él regresa a su sofá, sin embargo, se resbala sobre la carne de Lumpy y es cortado en el cuello por el cristal roto de la ventana. Su cabeza es cortada y cae sobre la parte superior de un muñeco de nieve. El viento mueve lo que quedó del regalo de Handy, revelando que dentro de él había un par de guantes. Moraleja "''A hug is a great gift - one size fits all and it's easy to exchange!" (¡Un abrazo es un gran regalo para todos y es fácil de cambiar!). Muertes #La cabeza de Lumpy es cortada por el ventilador. #Handy es forzado a través de un agujero y convertido en un cilindro de carne. #La cabeza de The Mole se empala en un trozo de vidrio. Luego de esto es decapitado. Heridas *El pie de Handy es clavado por un cuchillo. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de posiciones dos veces. #Las herramientas de Handy cambian de posición una vez. #El lunar de The Mole cambia de posiciones tres veces. #La sierra está demasiado lejos de Handy, por lo que no debería ser capaz de alcanzarla. Curiosidades *Esta es la primera vez que la casa de Handy es vista desde afuera. Además, el interior no se parece en nada al visto anteriormente en Shard at Work. *Este es el último episodio del 2012. *Esta es la tercera vez donde un personaje se viste como Santa Claus. La primera fue Lifty en Easy For You to Sleigh y el segundo fue Pop en Clause For Concern. *Este es uno de los pocos episodios donde Lumpy muere primero. *Esta es la tercera vez que The Mole es decapitado. La primera fue en Home Is Where the Hurt Is y la segunda en All In Vein. *Truffles aparece cuando la cabeza de The Mole cae formando un muñeco de nieve. *La muerte de The Mole es similar a su muerte en All In Vein. *Cuando The Mole está viendo televisión, se pueden escuchar voces humanas. *Es irónico que el regalo de Handy sean unos guantes. *En el apartamento de Handy hay fotografías de herramientas y en el de The Mole hay fotos al revés de Generic Tree Friends. *Algunas tijeras, un helado, una pierna de pollo y una cuchara están colocadas en el árbol de The Mole. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio (Aunque la voz de Giggles se puede escuchar en el tocadiscos). *La muerte de Handy es un poco parecida a la de Sniffles en Suck it Up, a la de Cuddles en Ipso Fatso y a su herida en Class Act. *Esta es la tercera aparición consecutiva de The Mole en la que muere. La primera fue en Breaking Wind y la segunda fue en All In Vein. *Debido a la frecuencia en la que Handy, Lumpy y The Mole aparecen juntos, se les suele conocer como "Sin manos, sin ojos y sin cerebro". Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:No Time Like the Present Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Navidad Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios Sin Sobrevivientes Categoría:Episodios Nocturnos Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2012 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Handy